


Secrecy

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I was wondering if you could write a fic about the reader and Castiel being together for a while without Sam and Dean finding out and they share secret kisses while the brother aren’t looking and when the reader and Cas are alone it gets heated then the boys walk in on them in the motel room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrecy

“Alright, I’ll see you guys soon,” you said, following Dean and Cas to the door of the bunker. You and Sam were sitting this hunt out, since it was a pretty simple salt and burn, and Sam was still suffering from the pain of a broken rib from your last hunt, so you and him had agreed to stay behind. Cas needed the experience, so he was going with Dean, much to your frustration. “You sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

“Y/N, two of us is more than enough,” Dean insisted. “Besides, someone should stay with Sam, I know he says he’s fine but he’d still say that if he was dying. Make sure he rests, no matter what he tells you, ok?”

You sighed, but nodded in agreement. “Alright. You guys be careful. Stay safe, Cas,” you said, giving him a smile.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What about me? You don’t care if I stay safe?” he joked. “Cas your boyfriend or something?”

You shoved him out of the door, hoping he wouldn’t notice your blush. “Don’t be stupid. I’m just worried, Cas isn’t as experienced as you.”

“He’s an angel!”

“I’ll be fine, Y/N,” Cas put in, his gaze averted. You hadn’t told the boys about your relationship with Castiel yet, even though it had been a couple of months. You knew they’d just tease you about it endlessly, or they’d be stupidly overprotective since you were almost like a sister to them. Or maybe both. It seemed easier for the two of you to just keep it between yourselves.

Once they had left, you trudged back down the stairs, wondering what to do with yourself now, when Sam appeared in the doorway. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” you questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m fine. Not like I haven’t broken ribs before,” he pointed out. “If I don’t start moving around I’m gonna go stir crazy. And you know, Dean had a point. What is it with you and Cas?”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” you said, hoping to lead him away from that topic. “Were you listening that whole time?”

“I was waiting round the corner, I knew if Dean saw me up and about he’d kill me,” Sam explained with a grin. “So. You and Cas.”

You strode past him, deciding to head to your room and watch some Netflix for a while to escape Sam’s questioning. “Jesus Christ, nothing is going on between me and Cas. I can’t even show a little concern for a friend without people thinking we’re dating? I just told you that you should be resting, does that mean we’re dating now?”

“You’re getting very defensive,” Sam pointed out, and you could hear the smirk in his voice as you headed to your room.

“Go back to bed, Winchester,” you yelled back before disappearing into your room.

A few hours later, the monotony of your boring day spent doing nothing was finally interrupted by a text from Cas.

_I will phone tonight, but it will probably be late. We’ve got a motel, we’ll have to stay the night. Will you stay up? :) x_

You smiled at the formal tone of the text, coupled with the smile at the end. Cas never sent a text without including at least one emoticon, at any opportunity. He had been fascinated when you’d first introduced him to emoticons and explained the meanings of a few, and had quickly caught on. His interest in human customs and trying to fit in as best he could was adorable.

_I’ll be awake. Love you x_

You typed out a quick reply before deciding to get up for a snack, praying that there would be no more awkward questions from Sam.

Cas didn’t phone until gone midnight, but of course you were awake. “Hey Cas,” you greeted as you picked up the phone. “How’s the hunt going?”

“We’re still trying to find exactly who the spirit is,” Cas explained, his voice quiet, “but once we do, it should be simple. How has your day been?”

“Kind of boring,” you admitted. “I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Where’s Dean?”

“Asleep,” Cas replied. “I’m in the bathroom so hopefully I won’t wake him. I wanted to call you, though. I like the sound of your voice.”

“Aw, Cas, you’re so sweet,” you said with a grin. “I like your voice too. I don’t know if I’ve told you this before, but your voice is pretty sexy.”

You heard him laugh quietly. “I’m glad.”

You bit your lip, wondering whether you should say the next thing on your mind. “Actually, your voice is a pretty big turn on for me. Especially when I imagine you whispering things to me in my ear.”

“What sort of things?”

“The sort of things you’d say to me while you were fucking me.”

Cas went silent for a moment, and you prayed that you hadn’t taken this too far too soon. But then he said, “I’d say all sorts of things while I was fucking you.”

“Like?”

“Like how beautiful you are, and how beautiful you sound when you moan my name. How good you feel around my cock.”

Now that, you hadn’t been expecting. “Dammit, Cas, now I really am turned on.”

“Why don’t you do something about it?”

Your hand instinctively moved to your breast, playing with it lightly through your pyjama top even as you said, “are you sure you want to do this with Dean there?”

“He can’t hear me.”

“Not right now, he can’t,” you agreed, “but do you think you’ll be able to stay quiet when I start moaning your name?”

Cas let out a shaky exhale, and it was a beautiful sound. You and Cas hadn’t gone any further yet than heated make out sessions, but you could just imagine him now, head tossed back, possibly leaning back against the bathroom wall with a hand cupping himself through his pants. It was a beautiful image, and you quickly kicked off your pants and underwear, spreading yourself open slowly with your fingers. “Cas…” you moaned, as loudly as you dared with Sam sleeping thankfully a couple of rooms away. “God, I’m touching myself right now just thinking about you…”

You heard the faint noise of what sounded like a zipper being undone, and you closed your eyes as you pictured Cas standing there, his dick in his hand, slowly beginning to slide his hand up and down the hardening flesh. “Y/N…” he groaned, his voice rough and needy, and you slid a single finger inside yourself.

“God, hearing you like that is so hot, Cas, but you gotta be quiet,” you reminded him, as you began to circle your clit with your thumb.

“Have you got any fingers inside yourself yet?”

“Just one.”

“Put another one in.”

You whimpered as you did so, stretching yourself a little wider. “Wish I was the one touching you right now,” you panted, your hips bucking against your fingers as you curled them to find that sweet spot inside you. “Want to wrap my hand around your dick… want you inside me…”

Cas’ breathing was getting heavier as he gasped out your name. “You wanna know what you do to me, Cas?” you continued. “Listen. This is what you do to me.” You lifted the phone away from your ear, holding it close to where you were pumping your fingers inside yourself, letting him hear the wet noises, and you heard him moan. “Y/N… I’m going to…”

He let out a growl-like sound as he came, and you began rubbing your clit faster, a needy whine escaping your throat. Lifting the phone back to your ear, you whispered, “need you, Cas.”

“I’ll be there,” he panted, out of breath from his orgasm. “Next time I see you. Fucking you, nice and slow, whispering in your ear like you wanted. Would you like that?”

“Yes… oh god, Cas…” your back arched off the bed as you came, fingers pressing against your g-spot and thumb rubbing your clit hard until the oversensitivity set in, and you withdrew your hand, chest heaving. “That was amazing.”

There was silence for a moment as you both took a minute to recover, before Cas spoke again. “Did you mean it? Next time I see you, you want to have sex?”

You giggled at the blunt way he put it. “Yeah, Cas, I want to. As long as you’re ready, too.”

“Y/N, I’ve never wanted anything more.”

You smiled. “Well, I should get some sleep. Save my energy, right?”

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry for keeping you up.”

You laughed out loud, quickly silencing yourself in case Sam woke up. “You certainly don’t need to apologise, Cas. That was well worth the late night. Good night, angel.”

“Good night, Y/N.”

Fortunately, Sam seemed none the wiser about your late night phone adventures with Cas when you got up the next morning. He greeted you with a smile as you shoved some bread in the toaster. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Hey. Cas texted last night, said they were having some trouble finding out who the spirit was but it shouldn’t take them much longer.”

“Cas texted you, huh?”

You punched his arm lightly. “Yes. He likes texting. How are your ribs?”

You turned to look at Sam, who had a strange smile on his face. “Feeling ok. Another week or two and I’ll be ready to hunt again.”

You knew what that stupid look on his face was for, but you chose to ignore it. Perhaps you would arouse less suspicion if you didn’t make much of a big deal about this.

Thankfully several hours later, you got the text you had been waiting for. “They know who the spirit is, so they should be done soon. Hopefully home tomorrow,” you told him cheerfully.

They arrived home the next afternoon, after several sneaky texts to Cas as you waited desperately for updates, anxious to have your boyfriend home. You had to resist throwing yourself straight into Cas’ arms. “Hey guys,” you greeted them as casually as you could. “How did the hunt go?”

“Like I said, just a milk run. I made Cas do the talking when we interviewed this one girl, though. He did pretty good.”

You smiled at the angel. “That’s awesome. See, Cas, you’re gonna make a great hunter.”

Cas’ face lit up, the most adorable thing you had ever seen, and you knew how much the praise meant to him. “I hope so.”

Dean immediately headed for the kitchen to grab a beer, Sam following and asking questions about the hunt, leaving you and Cas momentarily alone. He placed a hand on your shoulder, turning you to face him, and finally you wrapped your arms around him, burying your head in the fabric of his trench coat. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Cas replied, and you felt his deep voice rumble through his chest where you leaned against it. “But I had a lot of fun the other night.”

You grinned, looking up at him. “So did I.”

The sound of voices interrupted you, and you took a step away as Sam and Dean returned to the room. “Alright, how about a movie?” Dean suggested. “With snacks. That spirit was a pain in the ass, I need to do something relaxing.”

“I hate to tell you this, but there’s not really much food left,” you admitted. “Nothing to snack on.”

“Seriously? You guys ate everything?” Dean complained, opening the cupboards one by one in case you had missed anything.

“Yeah, sorry. It was pretty boring here, nothing to do but watch TV and eat.”

Dean sighed. “Alright, guess I’m going out again. I refuse to watch a movie without snacks.”

“I’m coming with you,” Sam insisted, “and don’t you dare argue. I’ll admit it, I’m not up for hunting, but I can take a trip to the store, Dean. I’m not dying. I can’t stay indoors a minute longer, and if you make me, you’ll be the one with broken ribs.”

“We’ll stay here. Cas is gonna help me choose a movie,” you announced.

The second they were gone, Cas had pulled you over to the couch, sitting down and pulling you onto his lap to straddle him. You kissed him hard, tongue pressing at his lips until he opened his mouth, letting you in. You were grinding against him, feeling the growing bulge pressing against your centre. “I’ve needed this for so long,” you gasped against his mouth, shivering as his hands pushed your top up just slightly to rest on the bare skin of your waist, and then down to your ass, squeezing roughly.

“You still want to do this?” Cas asked, his words punctuated by kisses that he began to trail down your jaw and neck, and you tipped your head back, giving him access.

“Yes,” you insisted, grinding your hips down against him. “Please, Cas…”

The sound of the door opening and Dean’s voice caused you both to freeze, meeting each other’s eyes in a long moment. “Sorry, forgot my…” Dean trailed off, a moment of silence following that probably lasted a second but felt like several years.

Dean broke the moment as last by crying out, “I fucking knew it!”

You scrambled off Cas’ lap so fast, you almost fell over, the angel standing up and grabbing your shoulder to steady you. “Dean, don’t…”

“If I’d walked in two minutes later… how long have you been hiding this?”

And then- as if things couldn’t get any worse- Sam walked in.

“Dean, how long does it take to grab your wallet?”

You groaned out loud, knowing what was coming, and sure enough, Dean immediately turned to Sam and announced, “they were literally about to fuck, right there on the couch. I almost walked in on a live porn show.”

You sighed, taking Cas’ hand in your own. “Alright, yes, we’re dating. We have been for a couple of months. We didn’t tell you because we knew you’d make a big deal out of it, like you’re doing now.”

“So you’ve been lying to us this whole time?” Sam asked pointedly.

“We would have told you once things got more serious,” you explained.

“We haven’t even had sex yet,” Cas put in, and you threw him a glare. No need for you to share that much information.

“Alright, well, I’m outta here, we can save this argument for another day,” Dean said as he turned back towards the door. “Don’t wanna interrupt the love making. Come on, Sam, they’ve clearly got things to do. We can yell at them tomorrow.”

You let out a sigh of relief as the door closed behind them, turning back to Cas, taking in his scruffy hair and kiss-swollen lips. “So, uh… you wanna carry on with what we were doing?”

Cas’ cheeks were still scarlet with embarrassment, and you realised it was possibly the first time you had ever seen the angel embarrassed. It was an adorable look. “If you still want to.”

You grabbed his hand. “How about we move to my room this time?”

You guided the angel to your room, noticing he still looked a little nervous. Shutting the door behind you, you turned to him, grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling him close to you. “It’s ok, they’re not gonna walk in here. Don’t worry about Dean, it’s just us now.” You leaned in to kiss him, and he quickly relaxed, returning the kiss as you pushed his trench coat off his shoulders. He pulled off your top, his hands wandering over the bare skin of your waist and your stomach, up to where your bra still covered your breasts. You reached behind you, unclasping your bra, letting it fall to the floor and guiding Cas’ hands to your breasts. He ran his thumbs over your nipples, and you gasped, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

His shirt and tie finally gone, Cas guided you over to the bed, the two of you falling onto the mattress, lying side by side, kissing and grinding against each other as you ran your hands over the bare, muscular skin of his chest. Your hand wandered down to his jeans, deftly unfastening his belt, and you slipped a hand into his pants, wrapping your palm around his quickly hardening dick. Cas groaned, bucking into the touch.

You pulled off his pants and boxers before removing your own pants, anxious to be free of your clothes, and Cas propped himself up on his elbow, running his hand down your body, his fingers rubbing gently over your folds, spreading you open before he slipped a finger inside. You spread your legs, your hand cupping the back of his head to pull him in to kiss you again as he pushed in a second finger, pumping slowly, crooking his fingers inside you to press against your g-spot. “Cas,” you murmured against his mouth. “Don’t stop…”

He began to rub your clit with his thumb, his mouth trailing down over your jaw and neck, and you moaned breathlessly, fingers tightening in his hair.

Pulling away from your neck, Cas looked down at you, murmuring, “you’re so beautiful. Are you going to come for me, Y/N?”

Your hips began grinding against his hand as you nodded, letting out a needy whine. “Cas, fuck… keep going…”

He was watching you like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and you fought the urge to close your eyes, gazing into his blue ones as you came with a soft cry. Cas eased you through your orgasm, removing his thumb from your clit, keeping his fingers pumping gently inside you for a little longer as you clenched and then relaxed around them.

As you came back down from your high, you pressed a hand to Cas’ chest, pushing him gently onto his back and straddling his hips, lining up before lowering yourself slowly down onto his dick. The angel tossed his head back with a broken moan, closing his eyes, his hands on your waist as you slowly began to move.

The angel lifted his hands to your shoulders, running them down your arms and guiding you to lean back with your palms on his thighs, your chest pushed out as he reached up to your breasts, playing gently with your nipples. You stayed like that for a few moments, bouncing on top of him before you reached around to rub your clit, needing to come a second time. Cas was lifting his hips, thrusting up inside you, pupils blown wide with arousal. “Y/N…”

You came again, clenching around him, triggering Cas’ own orgasm. He gasped, hips lifting off the bed, coming inside you before falling limp back on the bed, panting. You lifted off his dick, flopping down beside him, and the angel pulled you into his arms.

“That was even better than I’d imagined,” you said, twining your bare legs with his. “We’re gonna have some explaining to do tomorrow, though.”

Cas kissed your forehead. “They’ll get over it.”

You closed your eyes, relaxing in his embrace. “They’d better. Because I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
